Among other uses, fans are presently utilized to reduce the temperature of the various parts of electronic equipment. Typically, these fans are housed within fan housings, which are then placed within an apparatus, which is attached to a side of the equipment for which the fans are meant to cool. Such fan housings have been designed in many ways, encompassing differing shapes and sizes. However, in many respects, the lack of efficiency of these varying designs is readily apparent.
First, in an effort to increase the output of cooling ability of the fans, which is necessary to prevent overheating and possible meltdown of electronic devices, most designs have relied on a "bigger is better" premise, and have increased the size of the fans themselves. However, such a constructive theory has conversely led to other liabilities, including an increase in the required space, the required number of parts, the intensity of labor, the weight, and the cost of production.
As a result, such an increase in size lowered the efficiency of the temperature reduction process, as the amount of cubic feet per minute (CPM) which could be cooled became abated. Also, such a size increase runs contrary to today's electronic world, in which the aforementioned premise applies to ability, speed and power, and not to size. In fact, with the advent of laptop computers, cellular telephones, and the like, most electronic items these days emphasize their reduction in size from items past. In addition, such electronic cooling devices should include a means by which the circuitry used to power such devices can be relied upon almost indefinitely.
Finally, typical cooling devices have the added problem of being assembled in a myriad of ways, thus further increasing the efficiency of the labor involved. Also, a non-uniform method of assembly requires additional parts, such as, for example, longer electric power cables.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method of orientating an apparatus for housing fans that would reduce labor costs.